gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2006 GP2 Season
2006 Valencia Feature Race | lastround = 2006 Monza Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Lewis Hamilton | natchamp = GBR | champwins = 5 | champpoles = 1 | champlaps = 7 | champpoints = 114 | drive2 = Nelson Piquet Jr. | driver2nat = BRA | drive2wins = 4 | drive2poles = 6 | drive2laps = 4 | drive2points = 102 | drive3 = Alexandre Prémat | driver3nat = FRA | drive3wins = 1 | drive3poles = 0 | drive3laps = 1 | drive3points = 66 | teamchamp = ART Grand Prix | teamchampnat = FRA | teamchampwins = 6 | teamchamppoles = 1 | teamchamplaps = 8 | teamchamppoints = 180 | team2 = Piquet Sports | team2nat = BRA | team2wins = 4 | team2poles = 6 | team2laps = 4 | team2points = 115 | team3 = iSport International | team3nat = GBR | team3wins = 3 | team3poles = 0 | team3laps = 2 | team3points = 101 | previous = 2005 | next = 2007}} The 2006 FIA GP2 Series, otherwise known as the 2006 GP2 Season, was the second season of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between April and September 2006 in support of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season would see Lewis Hamilton secure the title after a season long-battle with Nelson Piquet Jr., winning five races to the Brazilian's four. Nico Rosberg had won the inaugural 2005 GP2 Series with ART Grand Prix, although the German racer was unable to defend his title due to the new series' rules. ART, who won the Teams Championship in 2005, subsequently employed Hamilton to partner Alexandre Prémat, with the Frenchman starting the season as the favourite. It was Piquet who claimed first blood at the start of the season, taking victory in the 2006 Valencia Feature Race, while Michael Ammermüller secured the win in the Sprint. Gianmaria Bruni and Ernesto Viso were the next winners, before Hamilton secured a double victory at the Nürburgring. Prémat picked up a win in Barcelona, while Viso secured his second victory of the season in the corresponding Sprint. Hamiltson then took charge of the Championship, securing three wins on the trot in Monte Carlo and Silverstone. Indeed, it was only when Piquet picked up three straight wins at the Hungaroring and Istanbul that the title fight opened up again, with the Brazilian moving just behind the Brit. Hamilton responded by finishing second in the Sprint, meaning he could win the title in the 2006 Monza Feature Race. Ultimately, Hamilton would win the title in the Monza Feature, ending the season with a twelve point lead over Piquet. Prémat completed the top three, albeit some 48 points off the pace, as ART secured the title for a second consecutive season. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2006 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Sporting Technical Season Report Entrants The full 2006 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings Drivers Championship Teams Championship References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons